


My Turtleneck

by TimelessAnon



Category: Timeless (TV 2016)
Genre: Couple, Domestic Fluff, F/M, First Kiss, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Romantic Friendship, Silly, Turtleneck, a little ooc
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-03
Updated: 2018-09-03
Packaged: 2019-07-06 09:05:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 825
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15882921
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TimelessAnon/pseuds/TimelessAnon
Summary: A Timeless GarcyFFPrompt: Garcia and Lucy fight over who gets to wear his favorite turtleneck, and somehow they both end up trying to put it on at the same time! A quick fun and silly fluff!





	My Turtleneck

“It’s my turtleneck.” Flynn told her as he held onto half of said turtleneck. Lucy held the other half. He was not letting go of this. He basically gave up his bed and room to her. Now, she was getting into his clothes, normally it was humorous…but it was the day before laundry day. So it was more of a pain in the ass.

“It’s the only clean one left.” She told him.

“Which is why I want to wear it. It is mine.” He reminded her as he couldn’t believe he had to fight for his own clothing. He inched his hands further up the sweater. Lucy matched his movements as she was not giving up.

“But it’s so cold, in this dank and rusty bunker.” Lucy said, she gave him the sad puppy eyes and a small pout. Flynn wore an amused smile as he expected tactics like this from a kid not a 35 yr old woman.

“Puppy dog eyes won’t work. You have other jumpers and jackets.” He told her.

“So do you.” She argued.

“They are not heavy enough. You’ve got that poncho thing from 18th century. Wear that.” Flynn told her. She made a face.

“It’s scratchy. This is soft.” She said in a slightly salacious manner. Flynn glowered at her cause he wasn’t going to be flirted out of his jumper. But before he find a witty comeback, she yanked on the turtleneck. The fabric slipped from his grasp. By the time he could get a better holed, she managed somehow wrangle three quarters of the turtleneck into her hold and she was already getting into it.

Flynn was not going to concede this fight as he stretched the knitted fabric over his head. He was lucky it was the ivory turtleneck and not the burgundy otherwise it would’ve ripped a seam by now. Lucy stopped and they both looked at one another.

 “This is awkward. You’re going to break it.” He said as she had one arm halfway through the sleeve.

“You got in second.” Lucy informed him, but he caught her other arm before it could get in the other sleeve and gently held onto it.

“I wore it first. I found in the shops and paid for it. It's mine.” He informed her in a smug manner.

“Really?” She asked as she couldn’t believe he wasn’t conceding to her. He always caved, he always gave her what she wanted until right now.

“Really. Now get out of my turtleneck.” He told her with a chuckle.

“Or what?” Lucy asked.

“I’ll tear it.” Flynn said, he licked his lips and a teasing smile on his face.

“You’d tear a perfectly good turtleneck to win a fight?” Lucy asked incredulously.

“I have to win at least one fight with you. I'm picking this one.” He told her.

“Ok, ok.” She said looking thoughtful before Flynn could question her. She kissed him. It was an amazing kiss, a powerful kiss, a no-holds-barred kind of kiss. She had just meant to shock an awe him enough to steal the turtleneck but as soon as she kissed him and he responded in kind, she was a goner.

The kiss that was filled with a promise of ecstasy, of lovemaking the likes of which she'd never known. He kissed her even harder, deeper, sweeping his tongue into her mouth. He released her hand and sank his hands into her hair and cupped the back her head and nape of her neck.

The entire earth dropped out from under her feet, and she clung to him, giddy and dizzy and happier than she'd ever been in her entire life, returning his kisses with equal abandon. His lips were warm, his mouth almost hot. He tasted good, like coffee and cocoa puffs that he had for breakfast.

Lucy pulled back to look at him, he smiled and then she made her move. Before he could even react, she pulled the turtleneck back off of him and then quickly pulled it on herself. She smiled victoriously at Flynn’s mock outrage and surprise. “Are you kidding me?!” he asked her incredulously.

“I play to win.” She told him with a shrug. Her cheeks warm as excitement and amusement got the better of her. “Looks like this turtleneck is mine, now.” She added with a grin as she fixed the collar on her. The sweater was ridiculously large on her but it was warm and comfortable.

“I’m playing the long game.” He informed her, he stepped towards her but she sidestepped him and his hands.

“Catch me if you can.” She teased before she took off running and giggling like a goofball. He threw his hands up in exasperation.

"It's my turtleneck!" he said loudly, all he got was an victorious cackle in return. He shook his head as he now how to get it back if he was going to win this fight.


End file.
